


HMU

by orphan_account



Series: The Second Coming of Squad™ [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Baguette fucking?, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Texting, gay female character, honestly John doesn't deserve any of this shit, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>From: theoBROsia</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>tbh I'm more concerned about "Christ on a bicycle"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <em><strong>From: GayorEuropean</strong></em><br/><em>You are Jesus, Phillip is the bicycle.</em></p><p> <em><strong>From: theoBROsia </strong></em><br/><em>@the abstract concept of death and the much-welcomed end it will bring, hmu</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	HMU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey I didn't realize that the last chapter of "Every Step You Take" would be so heart-crushingly upsetting for y'all. So here's a short next generation texting fic to make you forget about it for two minutes. <3

_**From: Frenchy** _  
_Okay so callout post for Marty Jefferson for being a genuinely sweet, caring person!!1!_

_**From: PipperPupper** _  
_Now that's what I call dragging_

_**From: Jeffypop** _  
_C'mon I'm not that cool._

_**From: Frenchy** _  
_I'm sORRy? You have the nerve to show up at my house, with a case of my favorite type of soda, watch my favorite movie with me, and then say you're not swEEt???? Binch?_

_**From: John PAIN** _  
_Y'all might as well get married now 'cause it doesn't get any sweeter than this_

_**From: Jeffypop** _  
_Aaaaaaawwww babe <3_

_**From: Frenchy** _  
_Bb <3_

_**From: theoBROsia** _  
_#myotp_

_**From: horsefucker** _  
_Jesus Christ on a bicycle you two are worse than Phillip and Theo_

_**From: PipperPupper** _  
_haha wtf does that even mean me and theo are FRIENDS_

_**From: theoBROsia** _  
_tbh I'm more concerned about "Christ on a bicycle"_

_**From: GayorEuropean** _  
_You are Jesus, Phillip is the bicycle._

_**From: theoBROsia** _  
_@the abstract concept of death and the much-welcomed end it will bring, hmu_

\-------

_**From: PipperPupper** _  
_Guys what do I do I think Georges is attempting to shove a baguette up his ass????_

_**From: horsefucker jr** _  
_Oh cool tell me how far in he gets it_

_**From: John PAIN** _  
_why are you all like this_

_**From: GayorEuropean** _  
_Don't worry guys, I'm using lube!_

_**From: Jeffypop** _  
_I'm scared for y'all_

\-------

_**From: Jeffypop** _  
_Okay so you guys probably already guessed because I'm going out with Frances already, but, I'm gay. Like, full stop. 100% all natural homo._

_**From: Frenchy** _  
_That's my bae and she's great you go babe_

_**From: Jeffypop** _  
_Thanks babe <3_

_**From: PipperPupper** _  
_That's great, Marty, thanks for telling us! But like, how gay are you? Are you normal gay, or like, shoving one fourth of an extra-large baguette up your ass, gay?_

_**From: Jeffypop** _  
_tbh I'm somewhere in between_

_**From: GayorEuropean** _  
_Let me live_

_**From: PipperPupper** _  
_NEVER_

_**From: theoBROsia** _  
_Georges is Jesus, riding his baguette bicycle._

_**From: horsefucker jr** _  
_*100 emoji*_

_**From: John PAIN** _  
_Why am I here_

\-------

_**Frenchy **has created a private chat.**** _

_**Frenchy** has added **horsefucker jr** to the chat._

_**From: Frenchy** _  
_Okay so just out of curiosity, morbid curiosity,_

_**From: Frenchy** _  
_What's the age of consent in our state_

_**From: horsefucker jr** _  
_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

_**From: Frenchy** _  
_Jesus Will, don't have a conniption. Just forget I asked._

_**From: horsefucker jr** _  
_Nah, don't worry. Seventeen's the magic age, man. Go wild._

_**From: Frenchy** _  
_I'm asking for someone else I swear_

 _ **From: horsefucker jr**_ _Yeah, sure. ; ) Be careful, tho._

\-------

_**From: Jeffypop** _  
_Why did Frances just turn to me and go "we're safe from the law"???_

_**From: horsefucker h** _  
_shit._

\-------

_**From: GayorEuropean** __MY MANICURE IS CHIPPING HELP_ __

_**From: theoBROsia**_ _Wtf it's been two weeks mine never holds up that long_

_**From: Frenchy**_ _Dark wizard Georges show me the forbidden gel polish_

_**From: GayorEuropean**_ _You Americans are so odd._

_**From: Jeffypop**_ _Oh honestly, get that 1/4 of a baguette out of your ass, buddy_

_**From: GayorEuropean** _  
_I don't deserve this_

**Author's Note:**

> It really would make my day if y'all could comment! <3
> 
> x


End file.
